


Stupid Lucky Sweets

by Dream_Seeker, kenporusty



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/pseuds/Dream_Seeker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenporusty/pseuds/kenporusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh Richard..... you evil, evil man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Lucky Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a prompt on hobbit kinkmeme. 
> 
> Richard is written by Kenporusty.  
> Aidan and Dean written by Dream_Seeker.
> 
> ENJOY.

Richard unwrapped the lollipop, tossed the wrapper in the bin, and popped the confection into his mouth. His jaw worked as he licked at the treat, strawberry - always a good flavour - and left the cafeteria returning to the set for the afternoon call.

Aidan and Dean were standing together, waiting for filming to begin, softly joking with the other when Dean suddenly grew silent. Aidan, in the middle of a chuckle, drew silent and raised a brow.   
  
"What is it, Dean?" He softly asked and then followed his boyfriend's gaze over to..... "Oh." He said - and then, taking a double take, Aidan reitterated the word, drawing it out more, "Ohhhhhhhhhh...."   
  
There was Richard fucking Armitage, innocently licking a lollipop without a care in the world. The way his tongue swept lightly over the sweet was akin to a dance, and neither Aidan nor Dean could keep their eyes off him.

Thorin - no Richard - pulled the lollipop out of his mouth with a resounding, wet "pop," studying it's pink colouration, as if it held the answers to life, the universe, and everything within. His he tongued the treat, licking with the flat of his tongue to the tip, letting the flavour meld. He licked again, lost to the world, and felt a strange prickling sensation on the back of his head, almost like he was being watched  
Sticking the sweet back into his mouth, he turned, looking at each of the cast and crew, trying to figure out who would be staring. Jaw working as he idly chewed on the stick, he sat down with a sigh, pulling the lollipop back out, resuming his almost child-like, innocent work on the treat.

  
A simultaneous moan escaped Dean and Aidan as they watched the near perfection of Richard's lips and tongue working that lollipop.   
  
"Look at him." Dean breathed, almost reverantly as his own tongue slid over his lips, moistening them as he'd been mouth breathing for a few moments and had dried them some.   
  
"Absolute perfection..." Aidan whispered, eyes starting to cloud over with slowly building desire. "The things he's making me imagine..."   
  
"Mmmmmmmm hmmmmm..." Dean agreed, and the two continued watching, their eyes glued to every lick, every tease, every suck Richard gave that Mahal-damned lucky sweet.

  
Richard heard the soft noises coming from his on-screen nephews and surreptitiously looked over, assesing the wet lips and glazed expressions.  
"So," he thought to himself, allowing a deep rumbling chuckle to escape. He once again took the treat from his mouth, turned slightly towards the two younger cast members, and slowly ran the tip of his tongue around the ridge on the middle of the lollipop, making pleased noises to himself, focusing on giving the candy a thorough once-over.  
  
Colbalt eyes looked up under long lashes, looking over the two squirming, nudging one another, and laughing. He desperately wish he had been eating a banana instead, but he could make due. With wet noises, he pursed his lips, running the lollipop along the rough skin of his lip, tongue darting out to lick at the hard candy. He raised one eyebrow, watching them from his peripheral vision, and used his tongue to pull the lollipop back into his mouth, working his jaw with a secret smirk.  
There were no words. The English language had ceased to exist. Khuzdul had ceased to exist. By that point, the only way Aidan and Dean could communicate was with wide, hungry eyes, drool, heavy breathing and sweat forming on their bodies.  
  
Aidan gave a little swallow, followed by some gutteral sound escaping his lips and, as one, he and Dean attempted to casually move closer to Richard.   
  
No one else existed at that point in time. It was just Aidan, Dean, Richard and one lucky lolly which two men were quite jealous of. The way Richards soft, moist and now pink-stained tongue caressed so carefully over every inch of the sweet had caused both Dean and Aidan to grow firm in their pants.   
  
Every time Richard would take a slow, languous lick, Aidan found his tongue mimicking the motion and Dean would whimper softly, his hands clenching into light fists, lips moving in speechless words.   
  
Part of Dean wished Richard would just bite the damned thing and be done with it and part of him wanted it to keep going - though he'd offer a much better 'lolly'.   
  
For some reason, Aidan had similar thoughts, though his were wondering where he could buy some sweet liquid to pour onto his cock and offer to Richard instead of the lolly.   
  
That stupid, lucky lolly.....

Richard continued to lick at the steadily shrinking candy. He had two options: be cruel and bite the thing, or continue unitl all he had left was a stick. Biting would result in an amusing reaction, if he were James or Martin. He could see looks of what appeared to be lust playing across Aidan and Dean's faces, Aidan in particular had a curious look, as if he were plotting something.  
  
Suck until it was gone won out. Had he been a mean man, he would have bitten down, enjoying the wince he knew he would recieve. Instead he turned his thoughts to what he would do if he had them alone, allowing it to reflect on his treatment of the sucker. For seemingly no reason, he looked at the two, and sucked the lollipop as far down his throat as he dared to go, leaving just the tip of the stick between his lips. With a smile, he grabbed the stick and pulled it back out, enjoying the lack of gag response he seemingly was gifted with.  
  
As Richard lavished on the lollipop, he raised his eyebrows at the men, and slightly tossed his head, under the guise of taming Thorin's wig. A subtle invite to come over. He thanked the costuming department for the layers of clothes and fatsuit needed for Thorin, as it hid his arousal and hope for what might come if the boys decided to take his invitation.

By now Aidan was fully in 'Stalker-Mitchell' mode; his head was lowered, eyes all but burning into Richard, breath coming heavy but fast. Not once had his gaze left Richard's actions and it was all he could do to not stumble a bit when Richard fucking deep throated the lolly.   
  
A quick glance around showed no others were privy to the goings-on and Aidan's eyes snapped back onto Richard - and met the other man's gaze. It was only for a moment, but Aidan knew that he and Dean had been noticed.   
  
Aidan nudged Dean who whimpered something unintelligent. "Dean.... I think he wants us to join him. Do you think he knows what we've been thinking?"   
  
"Probably not. He's so ... pure in thought." Dean replied softly but, with a shrug, he started over to where Richard was seated at the table, Aidan following immediately.   
  
The two sat on either side of the actor, trying to play things calm. "Need something, Richard?" Aidan asked as Dean propped his head up in his hand, the Kiwi just eyeballing the Brit silently.

Richard watched Aidan slip from wide-eyed Kili to narrow-eyed Mitchell. The two conversed, as he twirled the dwindling treat around with his tongue, keeping an eye locked on them as they came over. When they dropped into their seats, he pulled the now bare stick from his mouth, and set it on the table.  
  
 "I couldn't help but notice you watching me enjoying an innocent sweet," Richard said, speaking more as Thorin than himself. "Your eyes make me think you want something more." He studied at the two as he spoke, noting that Aidan's pupils were blown wide and Richard smiled at this, reaching out to run a hand through Aidan's hair.  "Now if you'll just _tell_ me, we could get all this teasing out of the way."

Both Aidan and Dean forgot how to breathe for a moment as Richard's words sunk in. He'd known that whole time... that little bastard _knew_ that his actions had been driving the two crazy - and he seemed willing to play along.   
  
Dean shared a non verbal look with Aidan and gave a small nod, to which Aidan smirked at before turning his eyes back to Richard. Oh fuck, the actor was gorgeous and knowing what his lips and tongue could potentially do caused a shiver to dance down Aidan's spine. He moistened his lips and casually said, "That was hands-down the most erotic thing Dean and I have ever seen. Do you have any idea how temptin your lips are?"  
  
"Or your tongue?" Dean finally found his voice and added to the conversation. "I never thought I'd be jealous of a sweet before, but god damn, Richard. How talented is that tongue elsewhere? That's what I want to know."   
  
"Same here." Aidan said, eyes back to being Kili-wide. He glanced to Dean quickly before leaning over to Richards ear, keeping his words low enough for only the trio to hear. "I think Dean and I would fucking adore it if you'd treat our cocks like you just did that lolly there. Minus any biting, of course."

Richard involuntarily stiffened at Aidan's words, then laughed.  
  
"I only bite when bitten," he slipped his hands under the table, finding the closest knee of Aidan and Dean's, sliding his fingers up the inside of their thighs, "and I've been told my tongue is downright talented where it counts," he purred, voice dropping in register so his words rumbled in his chest. "How about you find me in my trailer after we're done for the day and you two have showered and I will show you how tempting my lips and tongue _are_."  
  
Richard continued to slide his fingers alongs Aidan and Dean's thighs, letting the tips wander softly over their clothed cocks.

Again, both Dean and Aidan were rendered speechless though they were able to nod. Oh the _way_ that man spoke just... the two lovers met each others' eyes, seeing how turned on the other was and then they looked at Richard who seemed all calm and collected - despite the way he was teasing their cocks.   
  
"Okay..." Dean swallowed. "Before I ruin my pants, I think we should get to practice.. shooting.. whatever is going on. Peter's gonna kill me if I can't keep my mind on the job."   
  
"Agreed." Aidan nodded, though he was moving his hips up to meet Richard's touch. He met Richard's eyes and growled, "Your trailer. Done. This day better pass fast."


End file.
